Penny/Gallery
Penny!!!!.jpg|Penny in Las Vegas. Wondering.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. XmasHat.jpg|Christmas Penny. Hall5.jpg|Sexy cop. Smile.png|Penny finally happy after being asked out again by Leonard. Penny yellow top.jpg|Penny in a yellow top. Cut7.png|Early morning coffee. Cut2.png|Penny reacting to her nerdy friends. Prox1.jpg|Penny in the laundry room. Ffect4.png|Talking about their relationship on Valentine's Day. Ffect2.jpg|Penny on Valentine's Day. Pack6.jpg|Penny. Pink5.png|Penny reaching for her laptop. Pink2.png|Hello, Leonard. I have something for you. Pole10.png|Trying to cheer up Sheldon. Pink4.png|Penny looking sexy. Scav11.jpg|Penny in her apartment with her teammate Sheldon. Occup1.png|Penny turning in her Cheesecake Factory uniform. Pink3.png|Penny tempting Leonard. Mp23.png|Where did you get the ring? Any6.png|Penny agreeing with the psychic about her comments on Shamy. Jp11.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Day5.png|Planning Star Wars Day. Mp11.png|Ye-ah. Gorilla noises. Mp10.png|Half gorilla. Half Penny. Gorr3.png|Why don't we get married? Dog4.png|Penny. Obli2.jpg|Penny yelling at Leonard when he tried to help her with her history paper. Term5.jpg|Penny. Mp20.png|You, you stupid Pop tart. A38.jpg|Stopped being eggnog an hour ago. MrsZack10.png|Mrs. Zack Johnson. Mp19.png|I guess were engaged. Mp18.png|I'm choosing you. FI38.png|Penny amused when Sheldon says that he doesn't want to carry his laptop around on the end of stick like a hobo. Zxc1.jpg|Penny. Barbarian Sublimation.jpg|Penny playing "Age of Conan". PennyOhNo.png|Penny realizes that she told Leonard that she loved him. Prin11.png|Princess Penny explaining her day. Past21.jpg|Listening to L&S argue. A51.jpg|Molecules. Hook2.jpg|Penny dressed to out maneuver Alicia. Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon expression after accident with Amy. Hooker5.jpg|Penny buys dinner. Bowl6.jpg|Penny breaking up with Leonard. TF20.jpg|Like you would say light years. TF2.jpg|Penny asking Sheldon for advice about Leonard. Act10.jpg|Penny playing the Spock role. Gamma9.jpg|Penny. Gamma8.jpg|Penny. FI24.png|Penny and Leonard discussing wedding plans. TF9.jpg|Penny. Xcvbn15.png|Holy crap on a cracker! Cut16.png|Penny advising Sheldon. TF4.jpg|Penny. Dec4.png|Penny shocked at Bernadette's comments. TF3.jpg|Penny. FI22.png|Penny and Leonard discussing wedding plans. FI21.png|Penny and Leonard discussing wedding plans. Bit7.jpg|Penny. Myth6.jpg|FYI. You'd be lucky to have me as a daughter-in-law. Phone.png|No. Mom. I'm not pregnant. Penny2.png|Penny in her shower scene, "Serial Ape-ist". FI52.png|Penny. Lot2.jpg|I need to start dating the dumb guys from the gym again. Ex10.jpg|Penny reading through Sheldon's scripted court testimony. Bit7.jpg|Penny. Cof7.jpg|Penny comforting Sheldon in his bedroom. Top8.jpg|Penny. Boz7.jpg|Penny is trapped in the apartment security net. PennyLove.png|Penny just as she is telling Leonard that he knows that she loves him. Xz6.jpg|Penny and her game playing addiction. S6EP01 - Penny's reaction to Raj's words.jpg|Penny's reaction when Raj says that they can say I love you to each other. Penny Nips 04.jpg|Penny from her apartment door. Penny.jpg|Penny. Batj9.jpg|Penny falling asleep during the Physics Bowl. Hoft8.jpg|Going to Leonard's talk. Fine8.jpg|Chinese food at 4A. Loom9.jpg|Do you need anything at the grocery? Loom8.jpg|Trying to bear Sheldon. Loom7.jpg|Penny shopping. Dump13.jpg|Penny in Leonard's kitchen. Dump3A.jpg|Penny sleeping over at the guys after Howard takes over her apt. Hoft15.jpg|Penny. Loben3.jpg|Telling them about her part in "Rent". PPP.jpg|Sheldon (knock, knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock , knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock, knock , knock)...Where are my clothes? Penny purple.jpg|Penny from her apartment door. Penny teal.jpg|New Neighbor. Penny pink.jpg|Pink top. Penny is proud of going to the comic book store.jpg|Penny in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Molecules.jpg|"Molecules," remarks smart looking Penny. Ghj2.jpg|Get out, Amy! Mid6.jpg|Penny as a cat. Xz5.jpg|Penny getting lost in online gaming. Skankreflex6.jpg|Penny pours herself some wine. Act11.jpg|A disgusted Penny is trying improv with Sheldon. Prin18.png|Princess Penny at Disneyland. ShennySingSoftKittyToMeGif.gif|Drugged Penny singing Soft Kitty. Eat3.png|Having dinner with the Shamy. Prinlast2.png|Leonard starts stripping for her. PPP3.jpg|Your Ken can kiss my Barbie. Penny at the shop.jpg|Penny grocery shopping with Sheldon. Hilliary08.jpeg|Penny likes Hillary. PennysLookAtHoward.jpg|Penny actually smiling at Howard - pilot. Add7.jpg|Penny just ate a fly. Ny18.jpg|Penny is having glue problems. Add4.jpg|Penny after she made an online date with Howard. BFP9.jpg|In the laundry room. Soki5.jpg|Penny discovers Leonard sneaking in. Hop5.jpg|Working at the Cheese Factory bar. Hop12.jpg|Barkeep Penny. Batj2.jpg|Penny: Physics Bowl MC. Hop11.jpg|Asking the guys over for drinks. Hop8.jpg|Bartender for the guys. Hoft10.jpg|Trying to blow Sheldon's brain Nutzy6.jpg|Penny at door of 4A. Loben1.png|Sleepy Penny. BigBran11.jpg|What kind of a doctor removes a foot from your ass? Penny1.png|Penny in green top. Wild7.png|Penny's new shoes are talking to her. 8simp.jpg|Kaley on Eight Rules About My Teenage Daughters. The Recombination Hypothesis Penny in a green dress.jpg|Penny in her "slutty" dress. Jp17.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Gest1.png|Penny is going to rock Leonard with romance. S01E07 - Sleeping on the couch.jpg|Penny sleeping over at L&S's apartment after Howard and Chrisie take over her bedroom. Penny mixing drinks.jpg|Bartender Penny. Ghj5.jpg|Amy, get that camera out of here! Nix9.jpg|Penny lamenting her men choices. PrincessPenny.png|Sleeping Beauty at Disneyland. Penny's reaction when Leonard reactions boldly.jpg|Penny's reaction after Leonard asks her on a date. BBT - Penny is nervous.jpg|Penny worrying about her date. Hof4.jpg|Penny mocking Sheldon by trying to blow up his head "Scanners" style. Pix1.jpg|Penny in her apartment. Cut12.png|Penny early in the morning. Comic12.png|Penny arguing over Thor's hammer. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.38.40 PM.png|Sexy looking Penny! ShennyGifDanceWithMe.gif|Penny fixing breakfast. The-Terminator-Decoupling-the-big-bang-theory-4784276-1280-720.jpg|Penny on phone with Sheldon discussing his Chinese puzzle box. Time8.jpg|Penny talking about her adventure trying to get to work. 381015.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Coll2.jpg|Leonard giving Penny clues that they'll be going to Switzerland. Pirate.jpg|How did he know?? Pirate2.jpg|Howard making them breakfast. Had2.jpg|In the morning Sheldon watching. Fuzzy6.jpg|Leonard drops his fork and hits his head. Dump1A.jpg|Leonard and Penny. BFP3.jpg|On Howard's spy camera. Coll5.png|The rose Leonard gave Penny. Coll3.png|Of course I kept them. Coll2.png|Leonard and Penny. Pole18.png|Finally hooking up. Pole17.png|Happy after their first night together Hall1.jpg|Albert E. and sexy cop. Gram5.png|Earth hologram. Gram3.png|I forget sometimes how smart you are. Gram2.png|Smart is sexy. Hall11.png|Making out in the lab. Food2.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Food.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Knee.jpg|Leonard proposing. A41.jpg|Maragritas together. A49.jpg|Pay up. It's not a date. A52.jpg|Having dinner together. A40.jpg|Here's the lime. Coll1.png|Penny shows Leonard his thank you letter written after the first time they had sex. Gest5.png|Penny showing him her Leonard collection. Gest4.png|It's all you. Gest3.png|Come here Penny. Rr10.jpg|Waiting to backup Howard's song to Bernadette. NP17.png|While hiding out, Sheldon is at the door. NP16.jpg|Leonard showing Penny pictures from his North Sea trip. BigBran7.jpg|Leonard returning Penny's spare key. BigBran3.jpg|First time Cheese Factory uniform shows up. Hoft1.jpg|Helping Leonard dress. Hoft2.jpg|Picking out clothes for Leonard's speech BigBran2.jpg|Leonard apologizing to Penny. Pcak5.jpg|First time they crawled into bed together. Add8.jpg|Leonard trying to break Penny's obsession. Fuzzy24.png|Leonard's olive trick on their fake date. Gamma6.jpg|Penny discussing their relationship with Leonard. Gamma5.jpg|Getting relaxed and bombed before they have sex. Gamma3.jpg|Penny and Leonard. FI42.png|You can keep protecting him. Let him go. FI40.png|Looking for Sheldon. FI39.png|Trying to get Sheldon to not leave Pasadena. FI45.png|In the train station looking for Sheldon. FI33.png|I'm worried about Sheldon. LP.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp15.png|That's funny. Mp14.png|You're going home with me! Mp29.png|First engaged kiss. Mp28.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp27.png|Oh my God, yes! Mp26.png|Getting on one knee. Mp25.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp24.png|Penny happy that she's about to get proposed to. Cake7.png|Penny's first funeral. Cake4.png|Penny mad at Leonard for not turning down her proposal. Cake3.png|Arthur Jeffries' funeral. Cake2.png|Penny trying to cry at Arthur Jefferies' funeral. Mp22.png|It feels anti-climatic. Bye17.jpg|The funeral of Arthur Jeffries - Professor Proton. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao3 1280.jpg|Reinstating Anything Can Happen Thursday. TF1.jpg|Lenny's first official date. TF21.jpg|Their first date together. TF29.jpg|First date with Penny. TF27.jpg|Leonard's first kiss with Penny. TF24.jpg|I've heard far too much about Schrodinger's Cat. TF6.jpg|Penny thinking about going out with Leonard. PS8.jpg|I want to kill after I see bananas!! Din5.jpg|Choosing a dining room table at IKEA. Val10.png|Penny and Leonard at the vet's office. Val9.png|Penny making a joke at the vet's office. Val4.png|Lakers' tickets!! Loco5.jpg|Let's make love in Sheldon's spot. Loco4.jpg|Leonard gets flowers and candy. OR9.jpg|Penny is going to concentrate on her acting dream. Job6.jpg|Leonard consoling Penny. Job5.jpg|Leonard unsuccessfully trying to help Penny through her career crisis. Job2.jpg|Leonard found an Internet audition for the new Star Wars movie. Job11.jpg|Penny asking Leonard to marry her. Ext35.jpg|Penny is his Christmas present. Ext2.png|Penny meets Leonard again for the first time. Ext1.png|Penny reacts to Leonard with a cute expression. Ext23.png|Leonard approaches a girl he's really attracted to - Penny. Ext26.png|Penny meeting Leonard for the first time - alternate reality. LPKiss.png|Making up on Thanksgiving. LPSmile.png|She plans on marrying for love. Ext6.png|Cheers! Holi2.png|Penny pleads with Zack to sign the papers. Nov3.jpg|Discussing cow tipping. Nov16.jpg|An old sweater made by his aunt. Coat9.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Fuzzy23.jpg|Leonard thinks he is on a date with Penny. Fuzzy8.jpg|Leonard and Penny's misunderstood date. S73.png|Penny kissing Leonard after he surprises her returning early. S72.png|Leonard about to surprise Penny. S71.png|Leonard about to surprise Penny. Raid10.jpg|Penny feels sorry for Leonard. Raid6.jpg|Having dinner together. Raid4.jpg|Penny pursuing Beverly's book about Leonard. Fine7.jpg|Lenny. Corn5.jpg|Watching football with Leonard. Obli3.jpg|Penny and Leonard having dinner together. Pack15.jpg|Get out!! Pack10.jpg|Wait a minute! Tenure8.jpg|Leonard and Penny hanging out. For10.jpg|Sunday morning, they find Howard making them breakfast. For9.jpg|Are we terrible people? For5.jpg|Leonard and Penny in the morning. Cof12.jpg|Penny throws herself at Leonard returning after three months. Cof11.jpg|Kissing Penny shortly after returning from the North Pole. Cof10.jpg|That was fun! Pole4.jpg|Asking Penny about the meaning of her gift and long hug. Pole3.jpg|Penny gave Leonard a Snuggie for his trip north. Tangerinefactor.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard before their first date Penny and Leonard on a date.jpg|Penny and Leonard on Leonard's dream date. Mid5.jpg|Penny kisses Leonard. Gamma7.jpg|Lenny getting up the courage to have sex a second time. Bath11.jpg|Leonard gets motorcycle lessons from Penny. Boy11.jpg|Leonard forcing Penny to say I love you like she couldn't do earlier. Valentine.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. Will you be my Valentine? Mono5.png|Penny's gift to Leonard: a blanket with sleeves. Pack7.jpg|Arguing in bed. Loben12.jpg|Asking the guys to go see her play. New13.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Twv- Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny about to kiss Leonard (Poppy). penny-leonard-big-bang-theory.jpg|Another awkward moment between Leonard and Penny on their first date. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny.jpg|After proposing during sex! OMG5.jpg|Oh my God! Did you hear him, Leonard? Run8.jpg|Amazed at how quickly Stephanie and Leonard took to have sex. S6EP05 - Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny mad at Leonard for reading her history paper. Can1.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Fin3.jpg|Discussing his overseas job. Love4.jpg|Can I sleep here? Surprise.png|Penny's reaction to "Let's move in together." Gamma6.jpg|Discussing being friends or lovers. Gamma3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Dis5.jpg|Discussing Sheldon like he's a child of divorce. Coat9.jpg|In apartment 4A. Coat7.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. LenPenBye.png|Goodbye to Leonard. 43c.jpg|Penny accidentally tells Leonard that she's in love with him. Loan4.jpg|Penny didn't pay her power bill. Lert2.jpg|I'll go get my stuff. Yeah! Can6.jpg|You really are a genius. OMG1.jpg|I can't believe my ears!! Bath7.jpg|Penny upset over her married boyfriend. TBBT - Penny3.jpg|Quiet moment with Penny and Leonard. Dis9.jpg|Penny telling Leonard how Sheldon got sick at Disneyland. Guit12.jpg|Arguing over Sheldon like his parents. NEb1.jpg|Watching football with Penny's guy friends. Gre14.jpg|Penny getting jealous. S5EP20 - Penny gives Leonard a gift.jpg|Penny gives Leonard a label maker to tease him. TBBT - Penny2.jpg|Penny hugging Leonard. Tumblr mgqkg1v37O1rnjcbro2 250.jpg|Leonard and Penny. S6EP05 - Penny's paper.jpg|Penny got a B minus. BBT - Leonard and Penny 4.jpg|A long list of Penny's faults. Gamma15.jpg|Neither of them can hold their liquor. Gamma12.jpg|Leonard hugging Penny telling each other that they should only stay friends. Gamma11.jpg|Moved by the moment. Dis3.jpg|Acting like the proud parents of Sheldon. Fetch4.jpg|Leonard. You're back! Corn7.jpg|Sweetie, be quiet. Corn10.jpg|Penny was hosting a football party. Ffect3.jpg|Discussing their relationship and marriage proposals. Corn6.jpg|Leonard wants to meet some of Penny's friends. OMG4.jpg|Oh my God! Ouch!! Ab2.jpg|Penny saying goodbye to Leonard after Priya's objections. Fact9.jpg|Kissing Penny on their first date. Fact8.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. Fact5.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. Fact13.jpg|First date kiss. Fact11.jpg|Leonard arrives for his first date with Penny. Fact10.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Leonard showing Penny a trick in his lab. Con7.jpg|Penny listening to Leonard explanation about her to his new girlfriend Stephanie. BBT - Leonard and Penny 3.jpg|Discussing the bug reports. Tm6.jpg|Leonard's fantasy in helping out Penny. BBT - Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Their real date after Leonard's dream date. 381011.jpg|Leonard serenading Penny. Prop3.png|Getting a tipsy head-rush as Penny knees down to propose. Prop2.png|Leonard Hofstadter..Will you marry me? Prop1.png|Leonard Hofstadter..Will you marry me? Mar6.jpg|Leonard and Penny. 381014.jpg|Penny's smart look. Leonard & Penny - BBT.jpg|Penny laughing with Leonard. Nix10.jpg|How about...going out...with me. Mat3.jpg|Bite the lime! BBT - Leonard and Penny in bed.jpg|Sleeping together in Leonard's dream. Lert1.jpg|Why can't I move in? Pix10.jpg|Can I SLEEP here? Amy13.jpg|You rat bastard! Fish3.jpg|Kissing Penny good night. React3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Goth11.jpg|Penny acting weird. Bath12.jpg|Leonard comforts Penny. NY2.jpg|Penny and Leonard meet in the hallway. 43a.jpg|Penny and Leonard in her apartment. Loben5.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's cousin's intervention. Val7.jpg|Someday Leonard we will be married. Tbbt020909.jpg|Hot lemon kiss. Pix8.jpg|Morning coffee in 4A. Hof7.jpg|What is this? Towel001.jpg|Penny losing her towel. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Gently saying no to his marriage proposal. The Beta Test Initiation Leonard and Penny at the shooting range.jpg|Penny and Leonard during shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Penny and Leonard kiss.jpg|Kissing Leonard during shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Penny shot Leonard.jpg|Penny and Leonard during shooting range date. BBT - Leonard and Penny.jpg|After the "shooting" incident date. Mid7.jpg|Penny comforted by Leonard. Pix7.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao9 250.jpg|Penny and Leonard in the hallway. BBT - Pregnant Penny.jpg|Penny's dream - She's pregnant. Jp7.jpg|Wissin' she was kissin'. OMG2.jpg|Oh my God! Oh my God! Tang8.jpg|Leonard and Penny's first date just prior to their kiss. OMG3.jpg|Oh my God! I just knew it! The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Penny and Leonard dine at her apartment. bbt-sheldon-penny.jpg|Penny staring down Sheldon while blackmailing him to get him to help with Leonard's surprise birthday party. Big-bang-theory-penny-sheldon-photo1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Fest12.jpg|Reading together just like an old married couple. Fest10.jpg|Sheldon at Penny's door. Stage10.jpg|Penny portraying a wino. Stage9.jpg|Sheldon portraying his mother in his Star Trek skit. Fetch3.jpg|Penny comforting a disgraced Sheldon. Dis8.jpg|Sheldon having spaghetti (with little pieces of hit dog cut up in it) with Penny. Lucy24.jpg|Discussing Penny's acting class play. Guit10.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in 4A. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon by Amy an apology gift. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-Season-6-Episode-17-The-Monster-Isolation-2.jpg|Penny is the guest star on "Fun with Flags". Mono3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. S6EP02 - Sheldon in Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny about to explode as Sheldon wakes her up. BigBran9.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. Pole8.png|Trying to cheer up Sheldon. A45.jpg|A new suit for Sheldon. A44.jpg|Penny high on pain killers. Zaz10.jpg|Talking things over in the laundry room. Zaz7.png|Talking things over in the laundry room. Zaz3.jpg|Talking things over in the laundry room. BigBran8.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. LaundryRoomLust.png|For Shenny lovers everywhere! IWL3.png|I'm a dirty girl. Cut19.png|Penny just as she gets up. Cut14.png|Penny is going to give Sheldon a haircut. OR10.jpg|Come on, Sheldon! OR1.jpg|Penny and Sheldon performing yoga to relax. TF8.jpg|Penny seeking advice from Sheldon. TF23.jpg|Sheldon trying to find the best place in her apartment to sit. TF19.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. TF16.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. FI43.png|Be safe. Call us. Bit6.jpg|Penny glad that she missed Priya. Aph2.jpg|Sheldon and Penny doing their laundry. Guit2.jpg|Penny waiting on Sheldon at the Cheesecake Factory. Bit6.jpg|Eating dinner alone with Sheldon. Fine2.jpg|Penny hiding from the landlord. Search9.jpg|Penny brings a consoling cheesecake. Search7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Coll5.jpg|Penny passing germs to Sheldon. Had3.jpg|Both caught the same cold. Fine1.jpg|Loaning Penny money. Loan1.jpg|Shenny. PPP10.jpg|I think I saw some clothes out the window. Gag5.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Top3.jpg|Penny walking down the stairs with Sheldon. Z5.jpg|Penny giving Sheldon a lift. Top2.jpg|Penny shopping at the comic book store. Cof5.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Cut8.png|Penny giving Sheldon a haircut. Cut1.png|Penny giving Sheldon a new look. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao6 1280 (1).jpg|Pennyand Sheldon at a Asian Fusion restaurant. Get2.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want Penny to become a sexual rival of Dr. Stephanie. Get1.jpg|I could always think of you. Ein3.jpg|Sheldon, you don't work here. Eat5.jpg|Does your religious mother want a test tube grandchild out of wedlock? Goth10.jpg|Training Penny. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny 2.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon by Amy an apology gift. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Shenny and jewelry.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon shop for an apology present for Amy. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny.png|Penny telling Sheldon her lingering feelings for Leonard. Add6.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her gaming addiction. Add5.jpg|Sheldon trying to get Penny a man online. NP1.png|Penny and Sheldon hanging out together while missing Leonard. Wat10.png|I could always think about you. Badfish.jpg|Penny with Sheldon in the laundry room. Fin9.jpg|Shopping with Sheldon for Leonard's party. Add3.jpg|Penny asking about Sheldon online game playing. Hoft7.jpg|You got your sciencey magazine and I didn't. Hoft5.jpg|Walking upstairs with Sheldon. Date5.png|Driving Sheldon to his first date with Amy. Z3.jpg|Sheldon needs to return his Star Wars sheets. Z2.jpg|Penny stares after Sheldon's comment. Z1.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Ex2.jpg|In front of Stan Lee's house. Ex6.jpg|Sheldon has a script for Penny's courtroom testimony. Hoft14.jpg|Talking on the stairway. Ham4.jpg|Sheldon's tie question. Hoft9.jpg|Mailbox mates. Ram5.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny to help him get rid of Ramona. Topo4.jpg|Penny going out on a date passing an exiled Sheldon. Topo3.jpg|Penny talking to an exiled Sheldon. Topo2.jpg|Penny bypassing Sheldon. Ram3.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny to help him get rid of Ramona. Ham3.jpg|Discussing with Penny what to do while Leonard has sex with Leslie. Ham2.jpg|I'm usually the girl on the other side of the door. Hoft12.jpg|Getting the mail. Hoft11.jpg|Nice talking to you Sheldon. BigBran10.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. Gamma1.jpg|Getting their mail. Soki1.jpg|Penny rubbing Sheldon's chest. Nutzy3.jpg|Choosing a present for Leonard. Scav9.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in the laundry room. Nutzy2.jpg|Sheldon, you don't work here. Nutzy7.jpg|Staring down Sheldon. Inde6.jpg|Why are you ignoring your sister? Add2.jpg|Penny has to move her legs. Goth8.jpg|Penny dancing while making breakfast. V10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny's sleepover. Preimier one.jpg|Sheldon, tell me a secret. 103692 d2864b.jpg|Sheldon is lonely and wants to sleep with Penny. Hug.png|Penny hugs Sheldon as they get closer bonding over the absent Leonard. Penny12.jpg|Wrapped up in her shower curtain with a dislocated shoulder. Vegnew4.jpg|Sheldon demonstrating the poem "The Tall Man of Cornwall". Redy.jpg|Penny gets Sheldon zonked due to his nervousness. Gamma10.jpg|In the lobby. Loom6.jpg|First car ride with Sheldon. Dis1.jpg|Discussing their mail. Loom5.jpg|First car ride with Sheldon. Scav1.jpg|Looking for clues in the geology lab. Loom4.jpg|Penny shopping with Sheldon. Loom3.jpg|Penny at the grocery with Sheldon. Zxc6.jpg|Sheldon falls asleep while making Penny Blossoms. Loom2.jpg|Penny at the grocery. Goth9.jpg|Sheldon puzzled by Penny. NP12.jpg|Returning from the grocery store. NP10.jpg|Sheldon giving Penny fascinating facts about the weather. NP5.jpg|Hanging out with Sheldon. NP4.jpg|Sheldon is having a nightmare. NP3.jpg|Penny wondering if Leonard is missing her. NP2.jpg|Leonard and Penny hanging out together Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Strap on a pair.png|Sheldon asking Penny out on a date to make Amy jealous. Act12.jpg|Penny calling Mrs. Cooper because she "broke" Sheldon. Gamma1.jpg|Down at the mailboxes. Gor7.jpg|Penny showing Sheldon what is in her mouth. Gor4.jpg|Sheldon teaching Penny a little physics. Worksongnano.jpg|Penny making "Penny Blossoms" with Sheldon. Alt6.jpg|Penny thinks Sheldon looks great. He wants more colors. Bath16.jpg|Sheldon appreciation to Penny's gift of Leonard Nimoy's DNA. Run7.jpg|Penny glances at Sheldon after he tells Stephanie that Leonard had often tried to have sex with her. NUX5.jpg|Sheldon ecstatic that Leonard slept with Mrs. Lathram. Pan7.jpg|Penny talking to an exiled Sheldon. Code1.jpg|Talking to Sheldon in self-exile from his home. Cof1.jpg|Penny comforting Sheldon. Nix3.jpg|Sheldon trying to find a sitting spot in Penny's apartment. Scav14.jpg|Team Sheldon-Penny doing a puzzle to figure out the scavenger hunt clues. Large Hadron CollisionEp.jpg|Sheldon hugging Penny. S6EP07 - The cheesecake factory.png|Penny acting as a barmaid. Nut8.jpg|Sheldon taking over the salesman's job at the computer store. Shennyy.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Jp9.jpg|What? S5EP03 - Sheldon and Penny (staredown).jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Nix8.jpg|Penny and Sheldon talking while climbing the stairs. Xz9.jpg|Sheldon, Penny and online gaming. Xz4.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online game. Xz1.jpg|Sheldon introducing his on-line date find to a game addicted Penny. Xz8.jpg|Penny showing interest in Sheldon's online gaming. Blos7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Vegnew3.jpg|Penny confronting Sheldon. Loan6.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Alt2.jpg|Sheldon likes this suit. Loan5.jpg|The snakes that protect Sheldon's money. PPP1.jpg|Can't do your laundry? Tend9.jpg|Sheldon deciding on a cocktail. Tend8.jpg|Sheldon is looking for Penny's advice. Tend6.jpg|I'll have a Rose Water Rickey. Tend4.jpg|Sheldon is looking for some advice. Tend3.jpg|Bracing herself for a talk with Sheldon. Tend2.jpg|Bartender Penny. Tend1.jpg|Sheldon deciding on a cocktail. PennyPhys.jpg|Sheldon teaching Penny a "little physics". Hoft13.jpg|Penny being overrun by robot controlled vehicles. Hoft9.jpg|Mailbox mates. CushionSat.jpg|Penny with Sheldon Car3.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. PPP2.jpg|Penny vs. Sheldon. Bath9.jpg|"Leonard Nimoy!!" Veg3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Sleepover. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny visits Sheldon. Dwg3.jpg|Soft kitty, warm kitty... Hooker7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Hof6.jpg|Talking to Sheldon on the stairs. Stage1.jpg|Sheldon at Penny's door. Lert10.jpg|You don't want Leonard moving in. IsoSmile2.jpg|Sheldon's complement makes Penny's day. Gamma10.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Wat10.png|Penny and Sheldon. Lert9.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. PPP6.jpg|Penny vs. Sheldon. IsoSmile1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny having a pleasant conversation. PPP4.jpg|Well played. Duc11.jpg|Sing Soft Kitty. Myth4.jpg|Eating dinner with Sheldon. Myth3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. PPP8.jpg|Well played. Duc10.jpg|Sheldon's here! Nut1.jpg|Penny describing her blackmail with Sheldon threatening his comic book collection. Act13.jpg|Penny giving Sheldon an acting lesson. Loben11.jpg|Penny understands about the intervention. Loben10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Loben8.jpg|I remember symposium. Loben7.jpg|Discussing their lie to Penny. Ram9.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny want to get rid of Ramona. The-Euclid-Alternative-penny-and-sheldon-7020795-1280-720.jpg|Penny frustrated with Sheldon calling upon a "covenant of friendship". The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny having dinner.jpg|Penny and Sheldon's spaghetti dinner just after she broke up with Leonard. Duc6.jpg|Penny about to blow up at Sheldon. Penny hopes for a hug.jpg|Penny gives Sheldon a toy transporter. Duc9.jpg|Is that my arm? Then maybe you better let it go. Duc1.jpg|Penny being silly due to her medication. TheBigBangTheoryS2E3-091.jpg|Howard flirting with Penny. A1.jpg|Penny putting up with Howard when they first meet. TheBigBangTheoryS2E12-182.jpg|Penny with Howard after he got punched in the nose. Ear10.jpg|Howard checking out the gym members. FG2.jpg|Howard naming Sherm the worm. Season-premiere.jpg|Penny with Raj discussing their night together. PenRaj.jpg|Penny first time trying to talk to Raj. Penny talks to Raj while he's drunk.png|Raj, you're talking to me. MAte8.jpg|I don't understand, but I listen. S5Ep01 - Raj with Penny.jpg|Raj explaining sleeping with Penny. Mate7.jpg|Oh, crap. Rr6.jpg|Raj coaching Penny for romancing. Mate4.jpg|Oh God! Mate6.jpg|THIS NEVER HAPPENED! Fin10.jpg|Raj realizes he's talking to Penny. Nov22.jpg|Raj is mad at Penny for her confronting Lucy. Myth8.jpg|Raj introducing Penny as his girlfriend to his parents. Myth2.jpg|Time to suck face! BigBran4.jpg|Penny thanks Raj for listening. Hop3.jpg|Penny finally talking to Raj. A47.jpg|Raj mooning over Bernadette. PennyBedRaj.jpg|Penny in bed with Raj. Fin7.jpg|Raj realizes he is talking to Penny without being drunk. Herb3.jpg|Raj thinking about Bernadette. Iso2.jpg|Penny admires her portrait. Bikwill.jpg|Penny and Wil in Serial Ape-ist 2. Gore9.jpg|Wil and Penny in Serial Ape-ist 2. Mp8.png|I love you, but I love killing more. Mp7.png|Go away. Leave me alone. Mp13.png|It has to do with the passion of your craft. S63.png|Penny is attacked in Sheldon's dream. S61.png|Penny playing 3D chess with Sheldon. BBT Slider4.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman at comic store New Year's Eve party. Group photo.jpg|Everyone is shocked that Raj is talking to Penny. CC3.jpg|The gang talking to Howard about a letter his father wrote. Amy9.jpg|Watching their laser-beam bouncing off the moon. Bit11.jpg|Hanging out with Sheldon and a virtual Amy. Bob4.jpg|Visiting with Professor Proton. Bob3.jpg|Applauding guest star Bob Newhart. Scav13.jpg|Two teams looking for clues in the apartment laundry room. Spell7.jpg|Penny wants Sheldon and Amy's pieces to "do it" in the game. Spell15.jpg|Rolling the dice Las Vegas style. Rr11.jpg|Waiting to backup Howard's song to Bernadette. Cof6.jpg|Leonard has some bad news for Sheldon. Coat11.jpg|Penny and Leonard having dinner on H & B's first date. Cof3.jpg|In Penny's apartment. Z8.jpg|Arguing about the state driver's test. Z7.gif|Penny hitting Sheldon with a pillow to simulate an airbag. Z4.jpg|In line to get Sheldon his driver's permit. Dis6.jpg|Peny sending Sheldon to bed after a busy day at Disneyland. Batj7.jpg|Asking the guys popular culture questions. Batj4.jpg|Physics Bowl practice. Ram8.jpg|Fascinated by Ramona and Sheldon's date. Zxc5.jpg|Sheldon hyped up on caffeine. BFP10.jpg|The gang from the pilot. Gor3.jpg|Penny playing with her food. Guit13.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon like she is his mother. Jedu2.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Ny7.jpg|The girls are making jewelry. Penny is just making a mess. Work4.jpg|Penny waiting on Shamy on their date night. Ny3.jpg|Howard helping the ladies with their jewelry making session. Ny2.jpg|Sheldon is explaining his ten favorite Professor Proton episodes. Code2.jpg|Penny, Leslie and Sheldon; two off to dates. Corn2.jpg|The guys are going out to do some Kite Fighting. Spell16.jpg|Having fun playing Dungeons and Dragons. Spell17.jpg|Killing the trolls in D&D. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Jp16.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Guitarist Amplification.jpg|Penny arguing with Leonard Penny practices bartending.jpg|Everyone is shocked that Raj is talking to Penny. S5EP03 - Penny talks to the gang.jpg|At the apartment. Tbbt421.jpg|Penny dancing in the background with partner's hand on her rear, Sheldon and drunk Amy dancing in the front. Mate3.jpg|Finding that Leonard moved out. Za1.jpg|Penny's posse v. Priya. Za4.jpg|Penny helping them on their quest. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.52 PM.png|Bernadette in her red dress on the runway. Jp10.jpg|Witnessing a car being broken into. Jp4.jpg|Comic book store New Year's Eve party. Love7.png|The lead car. Tbbt202.jpg|Penny with her boyfriend and the gang. Val6.jpg|Valentine's Day dinner. Top7.jpg|Penny, Sheldon and Howard at the comic book store. Top6.jpg|Penny on her date with Stuart. Top5.jpg|The guys run into Penny. Eat1.jpg|Penny along for Amy and Sheldon's first date. The Countdown Reflection Shamy, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Discussing where Howie and Bernie can tie the knot. ConImp3.jpg|Having dinner in Apartment 4A. Fetch6.jpg|Hairy nerds from the North Pole. Wat7.jpg|Stephanie changed her Facebook status. Slot1.jpg|Penny gets jealous when Leonard has sex with Dr. Plimpton. Lastcar.jpg|Penny exiled to the Love Car. Gag10.jpg|We're all going to the hospital to support Howard. Amy6.jpg|Watching their laser-beam bouncing off the moon. Time1.jpg|Penny and guys in hallway. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.07 PM.png|Girls' night out and Raj. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny gives them a Star Trek toy collectible transporter. Jp12.jpg|The nerdy Justice League of America. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|They're mint in box! Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|Dinner at Sheldon and Leonard's. Closet5.jpg|Formal dinner party. Aha2.png|Sheldon is surprised to find Leonard back from the North Sea. The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Leonard asking Penny out on a date. Howard07.jpg|Raj, Howard and Penny getting to know each other. Gg8.jpg|Penny's reaction to Beverly kissing Sheldon. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Shamy's monthly date at the Cheesecake Factory. Amy8.jpg|Watching their laser beam bounce off the moon. FI28.png|Amy butting into their post-engagement dinner. Mp12.png|After getting fired. Mp6a.png|Penny in half-ape costume. Gore8.jpg|Penny wants another take. Gore7.jpg|Discussing the film Serial Ape-ist 2. Gore6.jpg|On the set of Serial Ape-ist 2. Gore3.jpg|Mulling over getting fired from the movie. FI50.png|Amy talking to Sheldon who is on the road. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao5 1280.jpg|Sheldon looking for another field of science to study. Thur4.jpg|Penny drags Sheldon to a psychic. Thur1.jpg|Penny drags Sheldon to a psychic. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao7 1280.jpg|Going out to dinner. Vet3.jpg|Raj connecting with Yvette. Vet2.jpg|Raj worried about Cinnamon. Vet1.jpg|Taking Cinnamon to the vet. Job12.jpg|Everybody watching Penny's network TV debut. Disc10.jpg|Leonard just disproved Sheldon's discovery that should have made him happy. Ext5.png|TBBT Christmas party. Nov5.jpg|Leonard worried about Sheldon freaking out about a DVD. Nov5.jpg|Penny finds out that she is married to Zack. MrsZack9.png|Trying to get Zack to sign the annulment. MrsZack1.png|Arriving at Howard's mother's house. Penny looking contrite SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas and trimming the tree. Job8.jpg|I have a part on NISI or whatever those initials are. Job7.jpg|Penny's last time serving them at The Cheesecake Factory. CE3.jpg|Penny skiing with Amy. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang without Sheldon. OR2.jpg|L/P discussing their relationship. Conc7.jpg|The ladies having afternoon tea. Conc3.jpg|Worrying why their guys act so immature. Din6.jpg|Penny having dinner on the floor. Em4.jpg|Having dinner in Apartment 4A. LEFT7.jpg|Penny seeking acting advice from Star Trek's Wil Wheaton. PS9.jpg|Showing Penny his astronomical romancing technique. PS7.jpg|Wil is depressed about the horrible movies he made. Bye21.jpg|Admiring the Death Star cake. Gg10.jpg|Watching a Christmas special. Grew8.jpg|Decorating Leonard's Christmas tree. Grew10.jpg|Sheldon wants to hang Sir Isaac Newton on the tree. Za4.jpg|Penny helping them on their quest. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj.jpg|Raj interrupting Penny and Leonard. Para7.jpg|The girls run into Penny's ex. 12345.png|wiwith Raj and Howard in the pilot. S1EP07 - Playing Halo.jpg|The gang playing Halo with Penny. Reconfig34.png|Penny's turn to tell Howard her story of the letter. Cr1.png|Howard's friends telling him about his father's letter. Song5.png|The gang backing up Howard doing his anniversary song for Bernadette. Jp1.jpg|We won! Goth12.jpg|You're my little humonegous. Sarcasm.jpg|Penny's first blow up at the guys. The Countdown Reflection The gang sans Howard.jpg|Watching Howard take-off for the International Space Station. In the Cheeskecake Factory.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Lob1.jpg|Learning about Penny doing the musical Rent. Gg1.jpg|Sheldon wants to hang Sir Isaac Newton on the tree. H&B1.jpg|Wedding on a rooftop. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 1.jpg|Penny, Sheldon and Leonard. Nut2.jpg|Penny discussing Leonard's surprise birthday party. Jp5.jpg|Penny is not a happy Wonder Woman. Penny23.png|Penny dressed for revenge. Bath18.jpg|Sheldon hugs Penny! Hooker10.jpg|Alicia needs a ride. Love8.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory. Qwe3.jpg|Dinner together. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|Penny at the movies with the gang. Lert11.jpg|Why didn't you tell me? Love10.jpg|Lead car. Hoft16.jpg|Recording L&S fight. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Loben4.jpg|Toby describing his horrible childhood. Dump2.jpg|Can Penny play Halo!! Aph6.jpg|Zack running into the girls. Dump11.JPG|Penny is going dancing. Pink2.png|Penny Dump10.jpg|Nobody that attractive can be that skilled at Halo without cheating. Dump6.jpg|Sheldon needs to watch Dr. Who. BFP7.jpg|Opening group shot from the pilot. Ear3.jpg|Howard signing for Penny. Clos1.jpg|Hanging in Apartment 4A. Myth9.jpg|Penny waiting on the guys at the Cheesecake Factory. Tumblr mlb0kvRH0c1qcqxh7o1 500.jpg|Meeting Sheldon's childhood idol Professor Proton. Tm3.png|Penny needs to get downstairs to get to work. Jer2.jpg|Raj, Penny and Sheldon. Dump12.jpg|Penny loves playing Halo. Grew5.jpg|Christmastime in 4A. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Cast Season 7. 744805945.JPEG|Cast Season 7. Scav8.jpg|Raj presents a bit of pizzazz as the scavenger hunt game master. Scav7.jpg|Looking for clues in the comic book store for the scavenger hunt. Scav3.jpg|The gang organizing the scavenger hunt. Grew6.jpg|Watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. FI44.png|Good luck, buddy. Sheldon. Topo5.jpg|Spock checking out a weird medieval society. BigBran1.jpg|Penny in the hallway with the guys. Nuts7.jpg|Thinking that they are back together, Sheldon is presenting the Penny specific section of the roommate agreement. Boy8.jpg|Penny's father telling them how disappointed he is in them. Date1.jpg|Chaperoning Sheldon and Amy's first date. Fuzzy18.jpg|Penny has moved on. Tenure9.jpg|Late professor's memorial/academic brown nosing. Val5.jpg|Valentine's Day dinner. 381016.jpg|Sheldon's advice council. Ccc1.jpg|Treating Sheldon like their child. Goth13.jpg|Leonard, Penny and Sheldon. Ear1.jpg|Penny trying to talk the deaf Emily through Howard. Gre4.jpg|Penny seeing that Leonard and Dr. Plimpton slept together. Hop10.jpg|Fixing the guys drinks. Out1.jpg|Want to see what you're missing? Tm3.png|Penny can't get downstairs. Hop13.jpg|Penny spikes Sheldon's drink. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|Dinner at Sheldon and Leonard's. Amy7.jpg|Finding Zack back. Ex8.jpg|Penny at Stan Lee's door. Ex4.jpg|Why don't you come in and watch the Lakers game with me? The Spaghetti Catalyst - The group.jpg|Sheldon and Penny return from Disneyland. S5Ep01 - The gang.jpg|Raj explaining sleeping with Penny. Goth7.jpg|I'll take this in the hall. Love3.jpg|The gang is introduced to Shelbot. Curt9.jpg|The guys heading to a place where they can waltz. Penny serving their food.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Dance4.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at work. Zaz14.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory Xcvbn10.png|Surprised about a girl visiting Sheldon. A43.jpg|The comic geeks put Penny to sleep. A42.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A A46.jpg|Celebrating Leonard's strike. A37.jpg|The new neighbor. A19.jpg|Hanging together. A50.jpg|Leonard asking Penny out on a date in season 5. Lert8.jpg|Please move back in. Skankreflex3.jpg|Penny with the gang watching Penny's part in a hemorrhoid commercial. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Raj out with the girls. Lert15.jpg|Arguing about the roommate arrangements. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-11.jpg|Season 6 opening shot. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj hanging out with Penny and Leonard. NY4.jpg|Sheldon asking for advice from the girls. Bowl4.jpg|Penny cheers Leonard's strike. S6EP04 - A pie contest.jpg|Pie eating contest. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Cast Season 7. 744805945.JPEG|Cast Season 7. Coat5.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Closet4.jpg|In the laundry room. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao6 250.jpg|Sheldon discussing Shamy's love life. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-10.jpg|Gender wars. S6EP04 - contest.jpg|Gender wars. S6EP04 - the contest begins.jpg|Gender wars. Comic1.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-1.jpg|Pie eating contest. S6EP04 - Where's Waldo contest.jpg|Gender wars. Where's Waldo? Skankreflex4.jpg|Amy coming to comfort Penny. Bit4.png|Amy and Penny sharing a chair. A33.jpg|Amy's big ugly picture. FI10.png|Amy's reaction to Penny's term about Leonard's work: atomic magnets. Twv- penny and amy.jpg|Amy trying to shame Sheldon after her aunt's birthday party. Twv- Amy 2.jpg|My boyfriend's a jerk. Love2.jpg|Amy bonding with Penny, her self-proclaimed "Bestie". Amy 4.jpg|Penny with Amy in Penny's chair. The stag convergence penny and amy 2.jpg|Watching Raj's bachelor party toast (Not in the final episode edit). Comic3.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Fest8.jpg|Amy about to dish the chair. Fest14.jpg|Amy and Penny running down the stairs screaming after finding some animal in her chair. Skankreflex.jpg|Penny eating. The Date Night Variable Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny helping Amy get ready for her date. Comic2.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. The stag convergence penny and amy.jpg|Penny and Amy talking to Bernadette through the door. Wild5.jpg|Deciding about her pretty and expensive shoes. Belt1.jpg|Pretty, pretty shoes. S6EP01 - Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy preparing for her date. Si1.jpg|Amy and her bestie. S5Ep01 - Amy questions Penny.jpg|Amy hanging out with Penny. Ghj1.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. Dog1.jpg|Penny and Bernadette. Ghj7.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. Amy makes a callous remark. PenBern1.jpg|Bernadette and Penny discussing the" Buffy the Vampire Slayer" television series. Comic7.png|Penny. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Penny's posse. Nov23.jpg|Discussing Penny's confrontation with Lucy. TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy 2.jpg|Penny and Amy hanging out in her apartment. TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|The girls playing Travel Twister while Penny drinks at the same time. NG4.jpg|Amy - Hi Boys! Para2.jpg|The posse out for drinks. Posse1.jpg|Penny has red (wine) playing Travel Twister. Search3.jpg|Hanging out with Amy. Comic8.png|Penny, Bernadette and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Nose2.jpg|Penny gets hit by Amy accidentally. Nose.jpg|Penny is accidentally clobbered by Amy after Bernadette ducks. Ghj15.jpg|Penny's Posse at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory bar. Comic10.png|The girls arguing over comics just like the guys. NG3.jpg|The ladies dare to venture into the comic book store themselves. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Penny calling her ex-classmate to apologize for bullying her. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny telling her friends not to let Leonard know that they helped her with her history paper. S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Bernie and Amy making big sad eyes at Penny. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Watching Raj's bachelor party toast online. (Not in final episode) The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Opening wedding gifts with Penny's Posse. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition - 1.jpg|The girls hanging out at Penny's apartment. Comic5.png|The girls arguing over comic books. Ghj11.gif|Bridal dresses never used by Amy's deceased cousin. Comic6.png|The girls discussing comic books. Work14.jpg|Penny and her posse. Amy 2.jpg|"Penny's Posse" getting ready to go out dancing. Amy 3.jpg|Penny pouring Amy a drink. BBT = Penny and the girls.jpg|Penny smiling at Leonard (off camera). The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Penny with Amy and Bernadette. Comic9.png|Let's go look at the guys' comic books. LSP1.png|The Posse on the way to Las Vegas. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Amy filming the bride's maids party. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny and Bernadette.png|Penny listening to Bernadette's complaint about her mother's pregnancy smoking habit. The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Benandette's bride's maids party. Za3.jpg|Hanging out with the girls. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory bar. Past12.jpg|Checking her test stick. Past6.jpg|Not pregnant! Slutty1.jpg|Mary Cooper looking over Penny's laundry. Gg5.jpg|Checking out the busboy. Gg6.jpg|Beverly and Penny at the Cheesecake Factory bar. Pack1.jpg|Penny and Beverly walking down the stairs talking. Hooker11.jpg|Penny vs. Alicia. Hooker14.jpg|Penny and Alicia. Ram14.jpg|Sisters! Ram12.jpg|Penny meets Ramona. Xcvbn3.jpeg|Sisters? Alex2A.jpg|Well, everybody can't. Alex1.jpg|Penny vs. Alex. Gag8.jpg|Priya and Penny bonding over Leonard. Gag2.jpg|Coming back from the cafeteria. Run6.jpg|Penny meets Stephanie. Nov19.jpg|Penny getting mad at Lucy about Raj Lucy8.png|You're a bad person. Lucy6.png|Maybe you'll get your water and maybe you won't. Lucy4.png|Penny confronting Lucy. Lob8.jpg|Sheldon's cousin Leopold. TBBT - Penny.jpg|Penny and Sheldon's fake cousin Leo. S1EP07 - Penny and her friends.jpg|We're here to have sex with you. Penny meeting Kevin.png|Penny meets Kevin. Ext36.jpg|In Leonard's story, Zack uses their rent money to buy magic beans. Desire2.jpg|Penny performing in "A Streetcar Named Desire". A48.jpg|Dancing with someone's hand on her buttress. Road6.jpg|Bonding with interviewer over Bernadette's bullying. Road5.jpg|Interview as a pharmacy rep. JR8.jpg|Amy sympathsizng with Bernie's treatment of Penny. JR6.jpg|Former teacher's pets that were hurt. JR2.jpg|Bernie helping Penny study. Penny23z.png|On the phone with Amy. S220.jpg|Amy's here. S219.jpg|Penny practicing her sales pitch for Emily. S217.jpg|Penny with short hair - season 8. S215.jpg|Emily's first time with all the gang. S214.jpg|Emily meets Leonard and Penny. S213.jpg|Emily and Penny tryoing to work things out between them. S209.jpg|Practicing the Angels' game scenes. S208.jpg|Pub double date. S207.jpg|Discussing their fears about their forthcoming marriage. Pitch7.jpg|We have the better couple relationship. Focus3.jpg|Amy and Bernadette out drinking. Focus1.jpg|Two hung over party girls. Buzz.jpeg|Getting ready to party in Vegas. Foci3.jpg|Getting ready to party in Vegas. Snap32.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap31.png|Oh. Leonard. Snap28.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap26.png|Talking to Raj at the LA Angels game. Snap25.png|I want to face all the problems with you. Snap24.png|THAT ISN'T GOOD! Snap23.png|Amy happy that Sheldon thinks so much of their relationship. Snap6.png|Penny has no answer for his question. Snap5.png|Penny during her job interview. Verb10.png|I hate her! Verb8.png|Penny pushing pills. Verb7.png|Penny pushing pills. Verb6.png|Penny pushing pills. Verb5.png|Penny pushing pills. Laughing at her own joke. Verb1.png|You and Leonard should come over for dinner. Hup9.png|We're okay. Hup8.png|Penny and Emily talking things over. Hup5.png|Raj wants them to work things out. Hup2.png|Talking about investing in the comic book store. Hup1.png|Love those cheek bones. App9.jpg|Dinner at 4A. App8.jpg|Discussing finances in marriage with Howard and Bernie. App5.jpg|Discussing finances in their marriage. App3.jpg|Picture of the car Leonard gave Penny. Best fiancee ever! Penny!!!!!!!!!.jpg|At a Vegas strip club. Nova25.png|Penny in Vegas. Nova18.png|Penny in Vegas. Nova16.png|You have got to come with us. Nova12.png|Amy steals her laptop to get her to come with them. Nova11.png|Bernadette not too steady on her legs. Nova6.png|Amy steals her laptop to get her to come with them. Nova4.png|Penny studying at a strip club while watching her drunk friends. Nova1.png|Asking Penny if he can skip their Sunday brunch date. Ped8.png|Something else you can do with the money. Ped1.png|Leonard wants Penny to keep the money she got for her car. Ped9.png|Penny may have had sex on a bed full of money before. Prom7.jpg Prom6.jpg Prom5.jpg Prom4.jpg Prom3.jpg Prom2.jpg Prom1.jpg Source Category:Penny Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Girlfriend